


High Tensions (Updated)

by frick_im_lame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Violence, My first fanfic please be nice, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), poorly written sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick_im_lame/pseuds/frick_im_lame
Summary: High tensions after a mission cause a fight between Keith and Lance. Will they ever just admit they have feelings for each other? (We all know they do)





	High Tensions (Updated)

“What the hell was that, Lance? You could have killed one of us!” Keith was in close pursuit following behind Lance down the hall. He was ignoring Keith. As far as he was concerned, Keith didn’t have a right to be mad. 

“So you are just going to ignore me? Real mature, Lance. Maybe this is why I’m the leader of this team.” Keith spat. 

“Oh, like you wanted to be leader! You were scared to take this on and now look at you. Acting like some egotistical asshole. '' Lance continued down the hallway stripping off pieces of his armor. He turned the corner out of sight from Keith. 

“Wow. Such a big word from someone as dense as you!” Keith shouted as he rounded the corner after Lance. 

Suddenly, like a rubber band being held too tight, Lance snapped. He came rushing at Keith, pushing him against the wall. “Take it back!” 

“And if I don’t?” Keith spat back. Lance throws the first punch, slamming into Keith’s jaw. Then again, drawing blood from Keith’s lip. Keith manages to push Lance off of him. 

“What the fuck? Why would you hit me?!” Keith wiped the blood from his lip as he saw Lance coming back around for another hit. Keith dodged his attack, stumbling backwards. 

“Lance! I don’t want to fight you!”. Keith ducked missing another swing. He had had enough. Keith swung for Lance, striking him in the cheek. Lance stumbled before coming at Keith again.

“Take it back! Take it back, Keith!” Lance tackled Keith onto the floor, taking another swing. Keith grabbed Lance’s wrists, stopping his punches. In one swift move, Keith rolled the two, landing on top of Lance. 

“Stop fighting me. I don’t want to do this, man!” Lance looked at Keith with malice in his eyes and spit at Keith. He was taken aback by this. Keith then began to see red. He grabbed Lance by his shirt, swinging his fist into Lance’s nose, cheek, and eye over and over again. 

Blood begins dripping down his face. Lance was fighting against Keith, trying to push him away. 

“Keith!” Suddenly, a voice was running towards them. “What the fuck, Keith?!” Shiro grabbed Keith by his shirt pulling him off of Lance.

Keith snapped back, realizing what he had down. “Lance, I-I don’t know what happened..” 

“Keith, not now.” Shiro said sternly. He helped Lance up, walking him down the hall. 

Keith ran his hands through his hair. What happened? Why did he lose it like that?

_______________________________________________________________________

Three days. It was three days that Lance was in the healing pod. Keith spent the days pacing. Pacing in the kitchen, in his room, even in the shower. 

Keith was sitting in his room when his door slide open. Shiro poked his head in. “He’s awake. 

Keith ran down the hall to the healing pods. As he rounded the corner, he heard a weak laugh from Lance. Allura was holding on to Lance, chuckling at something he had said. 

Keith’s face softened seeing a smile on Lance’s face. He slowly walked up to the group around him. They made eye contact as Keith gave a weak smile. Lance turned away, avoiding his eyes. 

Keith’s smile dropped as he hung around the group. “We glad you’re awake, Lance.” Allura helped Lance to the couch. “Glad to be awake. I just want to take shower though. Everything hurts.” 

Keith took this as a hint as he slipped out of the room. Lance felt guilty for being cold to Keith but how could he not be. Keith beat the shit out of him. Things were said and things happened that Lance just wanted to forget. 

Allura placed her hand on Lance’s thigh with a concerned look on her face. “Lance, what happened?” Lance turned away, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Allura, maybe Lance should shower and get some rest.” Shiro helped Lance to his feet and walked him to the hallway. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but you should talk to Keith. He worried himself sick these past few days.” 

Lance pulled away from Shiro, giving him the cold shoulder. “You don’t understand, Shiro. Keith started this.” Lance stormed off toward the showers. 

As he reached the shower door, it slid open before him. Keith was coming out of the showers, his hair still dripping slightly, towel draped around his neck. Lance looked up a Keith, purple gray eyes looking back at him. The way his hair stuck lightly to his forehead. God, when did Keith get so hot. Keith blushed lightly, realizing Lance had been staring at him. 

Lance shifted uncomfortably as he found a warmth growing in his chest as well as across his cheeks. Keith cleared his throat. “Lance?” 

This brought his focus back to reality, pushing past Keith. “Lance, I’m sorry. Please, talk to me.” 

“Just let me have time to myself to process. A lot has happened and I just need to think about it.” 

Keith nodded gently before leaving. Lance leaned against the wall, sighing. Well, that went just great. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Another two days had passed. Lance hung out with Allura or Hunk and Pidge. Laughing, joking, having a good time. It killed Keith seeing him and not being able to talk to him. Lance carried on as if nothing had happened still ignoring Keith. It wasn't that Lance didn't notice Keith because he did. Especially on the training deck. 

Keith indulged himself in training. Anything to distract himself from Lance. He spent hours a day on the training deck, working until he was dripping in sweat. Lance took notice to this, especially on the days Keith worked out so hard his shirt was drenched in sweat and clung to his chest and shoulders. 

Keith was smaller than Lance but much more built. Lance couldn’t lie and say he didn’t notice this. Lance was walking back to his room once night when he passed Keith in the hallway. Lance gave a small smile to Keith as he passed by. Keith had to do a double take to make sure what he saw was real. Maybe it was time he talked to Lance. 

“Lance.” Keith called after him. Lance stopped, turning to look back. “Can we talk?” 

Lance and Keith decided to settle in the kitchen to talk. It was late and mostly everyone was in their rooms. Keith leaned against the table with his arms crossed, avoiding Lance’s eyes. Lance sat in a chair at the table next to Keith. Lance shifted awkwardly in his chair.

Keith finally broke the silence. “Lance, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lost control the way I did. We’re a team and I feel like I’ve betrayed your trust. I’m not asking for you to forgive me but to at least hear me say I’m truly sorry. I feel like shit.” 

Lance knew Keith was honest in his apology. But Lance had another subject he wanted to cover. . “Shiro said you were worried sick about me.”

Keith was surprised by this comment. “Well, yeah. I kinda beat the shit out of you. I was scared you would hate me.” Keith looked away, his body tensing up.

“Keith, I could never hate you. You’re my buddy. Besides, who can deny it. We are a great team.”  
Keith chuckles and turns toward Lance with a heart warming smile. This makes Lance’s heart skip a beat. A pink blush slowly creeps across Lance’s face as he tries not to think about how cute Keith is or how genuine he is as a person or how much a single look from keith and Lance melts into a puddle. 

Keith takes notice of the blush across Lance’s cheeks and steps towards Lance. “Are you ok? You’re cheeks are turning red. Are you still not feeling better after the healing pod?” 

Lance’s heart couldn’t take the sweetness of Keith anymore. Lance finally stood closing the distance between the two. Keith’s face flushed red as he could feel Lance’s body heat next to him. “Uh.. Lance?” 

Lance leans into closer, finally closing the distance between his lips and Keith’s. Keith is taken aback and hesitantly wraps his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance’s lips were soft and exactly like what Keith had imagined. Not that Keith constantly thought of Lance’s lips, or so he says. 

Lance has now wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing his body against Keiths. The kiss is sweet and innocent. Which isn’t bad for a first kiss. 

Lance runs his hands through Keith’s hair as he deepens the kiss. This prompts a soft moan fro Keith he clings to Lance tighter. And just like that, as soon as the kiss had started, it had ended. 

Both boys were crimson from the experience of their first kiss. 

Keith was the first to speak. “That was.. Unexpected.” Lance began to panic. He shouldn’t have kissed Keith. Now he made it weird. “God, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. 

“I didn’t say it was nice.” Keith smiled softly as he say Lance’s tension melt away. “Do you want to come back to my room for a little bit?” 

Lance nodded quickly, a wide smile spreading across his face. Suddenly being stuck in space go a little more interesting.


End file.
